


Snowflake Hearts

by PastTheVaultedDoors



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Prideshipping, YGOPridecember2020, ygopridecember
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:34:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27824575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastTheVaultedDoors/pseuds/PastTheVaultedDoors
Summary: Tags and summary to be updated as we go!Rock Star Seto Kaiba is adored by millions of fans across the world, but those that work under him cower. When a freak accident forces him to refocus, he rediscovers what drew him to music in the first place.Him.
Relationships: Atem/Kaiba Seto, Kaiba Seto/Yami Yuugi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Snowflake Hearts

Outside, the world was grey; full of grey skyscrapers with grey shadows cast from the weak sunlight stretching grey strands through the grey clouds.

Seto Kaiba entered a stale, grey meeting room and immediately flopped down at the chair at the head of the table. Not even a minute later, as the other execs filed in, did he pull his unplugged electric guitar into his lap. Long fingers worked up and down the neck, flying over the frets like some demonic magic. His right hand picked out muted notes.

This action went mostly ignored by the men and women in suits as they took their seats. Today’s negotiations weren’t one Seto wanted to miss, although he would rather be on the other end of Seven Star Studios in the recording lounge. There, posters of his pretty face was plastered alongside famous other singers. The couch was red and the walls were yellow and nothing was grey and dull and boring.

The business people that did look his way did so with quick, admirable glances; nothing the former group idol wasn’t used to. Even the woman two seats down couldn’t keep her heart-eyes from showing. So Seto kept his eyes lowered but tilt his head up a fraction, letting his hair dip in front of his face in an alluring manner. It was just enough to strike a dashing arrogant look across the table.

The woman nearly squealed. She covered her face with a fan of paperwork and looked towards the dying plant in the corner. Even at 23, Seto could still make the middle aged women quiver.

“Thank you everyone for coming today,” Isono started up quickly. He didn’t even wait for everyone to get settled in and that’s why Seto liked him as a manager. No minced words, right down to business. “As you know, Mr. Kaiba’s first solo tour is building up nicely with venues and are poised to sell tickets as soon as everything is finalized.”

“Everyone’s expecting Mr. Kaiba’s first solo tour to sell out quickly,” another man said. He was only now handed coffee from an assistant. “I say we push to add another few venues outside of Japan, just to give the mainland audience a taste.”

“You think the cost would be worth the effort?” someone asked.

“Of course!” Isono boasted. “Mr. Kaiba already has a strong international fanbase.”

Another monkey in a suit began arguing Seto’s merits but he had long since let the conversation fade into the background. Seto was used to people discrediting his talents to hold tight to their coins. But he knew better; Seto was a star, admired all over the world. This was especially carved in stone after his short acting stint in the modern drama “Love the Moon.” There, he got to stretch his English speaking prowess when half the series took place in a fictitious America.

And now, everyone’s eyes were on him. His first solo album just dropped and he was booked up for the next three years, amid a few more acting gigs and his grand first tour.

Seto’s face was plastered an advertisements all over Japan and beyond as his notoriety spread. Everyone wanted to a piece of him.

Including that fangirl in a suit that wouldn’t stop looking at him.

Annoying. Her nose was cooked, definitely too ugly for Seto’s taste.

Soon, an attendant got to Seto’s end of the table and set out coffee for him. It smelled rich and dark, definitely one of the brands he advertised for when he was still part of a group act. Only… there was something wrong.

Seto suddenly stopped plucking at the unplugged guitar and those sapphire eyes of his narrowed. Isono immediately shut his mouth and nervously looked over at the handsome idol. “Mr. Kaiba?” he asked tentatively, a complete flip from his previous hard tone towards the others.

Rather than turning to Isono, Seto glared at the attendant. “What is this,” he said, his tone flat. The room suddenly went quiet with tension.

The attendant held up her serving plate over herself, as if it would be a shield from his wrath. “It’s… it’s coffee, sir.”

“Don’t you know I have a gig tonight?” Seto’s voice didn’t raise yet, but that perhaps made the girl quiver in fear more.

“S-sir?” she stuttered.

Seto exploded! He shot to his feet, picked up the mug and threw it to the ground, shattering it. “I will not have my voice compromised because you put MILK in my coffee!”

“It was only a dollop, sir!” the girl had tears beading heavily at the corners of her eyes. She looked ready to flee!

“Would you have me screw up because there’s phlegm in my throat!? Your DOLLOP of milk could embarrass my brand! I’m going on a talk show with MILLIONS of viewer and YOU would be responsible for that mess up!”

Tears finally started to fall down her chubby cheeks. “I’m sorry, I wasn’t thinking!” she pleaded with the handsome rock star.

“Get out of here,” he snapped and pointed to the door. She ran, bawling loudly as she went.

Seto ignored the coffee on the floor, picked up his guitar again, and threw himself back into his seat.

Silence reigned over the room. Everyone was still except for the expert plucking of the guitar strings. Then, someone had the balls to speak up.

“Mr. Kaiba, don’t you think that was a bit harsh?” the formerly drooling business woman asked. Her voice was stern yet gentle, as if like a mother attempting to coax a child out of a tantrum.

Seto stopped once more, his eyes turned murderously on this woman. She was nearly twice his age but she shrunk like a beaten puppy.

Isono cleared his throat suddenly. He began to speak again, his tone firm and clear as ever to continue the negotiations as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened.

This was Seto Kaiba, loved and adored by millions of fans world wide; feared by those that worked under him. There were nothing but ants on his path to glory and fame, and Seto lapped it up with vigor. No one was going to ruin him. No one was going to stop him!

The meeting ended with ten additional gigs in mainland China. Tickets would go on sale after the new year and Seto’s career looked right on the path to glory.

He and Isono stopped near the vending machines within the hallways of Seven Stars Studios and he popped a yen coin in. Out came a hot can of coffee—his own promoted brand, black without milk—when his phone chimed. Ignoring Isono who was chatting with the business fangirl about a plans for the upcoming holidays, he answered.

“Mokuba,” he said fondly. The only bright light in his personal life. His younger brother, his heart. “I’m taking my show international.” His greeting was proud, showing his affection by way of success that would trickle onto his brother’s plate.

“Bro,” Mokuba didn’t sound as thrilled. In fact, something was very wrong with the way his voice cracked. It was weak.

“Mokuba?”

“There’s been an accident. I need your help, Seto.”

Outside, the world was grey; full of grey skyscrapers with grey shadows cast from the weak sunlight stretching grey strands through the grey clouds.

A lonely snowflake fell.


End file.
